Kynthia Grey
Kynthia Louise Grey (A.K.A "Anti-Cosmic Vrilress" or "A.C.V") is a superhuman mutate. She is a supervillain and the mortal enemy of Legacy member The Cosmic Duchess. She is the daughter of renouned lawyer Deacon Grey and supermodel Maria Grey; as well as the sister of Elias Grey. 'Origins' Kynthia was born to a wealthy and spoiled child on the planet Earth. She was known to have been a popular kid growing up because she was a wealthy individual and the fact that she had superhuman powers. Her powers were the ability to project high concussive sonic blasts from her hands. Throughout her school years; her popularity grew and grew. Even throughout her highschool years; people never ceased to give her enough attention. She seemed almost like a goddess to everyone; however things eventually changed for the young woman. Legacy Hero Academy People thought of her as an amazing woman when she entered the Legacy Hero Academy. She started well; that was until she met Eve Carter, who began to steal her thunder. Kynthia's popularity left rapidly and Eve got all the attention. Angered with this; she waited for that day when she could take Eve down and regain what she lost. Eventually that day came when Eve was hit by a blast of Anti-Cosmic Vril energy; which caused her to weaken significantly. Kynthia eventually decided to sneak into the science lab and steal the substance; however before escaping, she slipped on the newly washed floor and fell on the floor. Kynthia accidentally emitted a high burst of energy at the A.C.V; causing it to explode and the radiation was so great, it became apart of her. Now with the energy of the Anti-Cosmic Vril; she decided it was time to emerge not as Kynthia Grey; but as Anti-Cosmic Vrilress. Kynthia planned for the senior dance which was within 2 days; so she prepared a costume and discovered a small suppliment of the Anti-Cosmic Vril on a nearby planet; which she managed to get thanks to a contact of her father's. The rocks were brought back and weaponized it into intense concussive blasts. On the night of the dance; Kynthia readied her plan for when they were going to announce the king and queen of senior prom. Upon Eve and her date Connor Fleegman becoming king and queen of senior prom; Kynthia activated her A.C.V Concusion Blasters. Eve was knocked on the ground; weakened and Fleegman was killed by the first blast. After the blasters stopped; Kynthia revealed herself and as a result; tried to kill Eve; however it wasn't long before Accelerar arrived and managed to distract Kynthia long enough before Eve presented the blow that sent her into outer space. Despite everything though; she swore her revenge on Eve and escaped. 'Powers & Abilities' Kynthia was born with amazing powers and abilities that were later altered by the power of the Anti-Cosmic Vril. *'Dense Molecular Structure:' The type of Vril Kynthia was exposed to was known to have increased her molecular structure to be much more denser than an average human being. *'Concussive Sonic Blasts:' Kynthia's original power was the ability to emit high powered concussive sonic blasts with the use of her hands. This power was later enhanced by the Anti-Cosmic Vril. *'Anti-Cosmic Vril Energy Blasts:' After being blasted with radiated A.C.V energy; Kynthia gained the power to actually emit high blasts of energy at her opponents. *'Forcefield:' With the use of her newfound energy; Kynthia is capable of emitting a powerful forcefield that's resistant to most conventional and some unconventional weaponry. She can project this throughout her whole body while she flies in space. *'Flight:' Kynthia's dense molecular structure and energy has enabled Kynthia to propel herself into the air and fly at speeds that can exceed that of a hyperspace transporter. *'Hybernation:' Kynthia's most unique power is her ability to actually cocoon herself within a crysalis of energy; preserving her life, age and strength. 'Weaknesses' Possessing new and amazing powers; Kynthia has her weaknesses. *'Intense Cosmic Radiation:' Kynthia possesses powers from Anti-Cosmic Vril energy and as a result; intense blasts of it's opposite, cosmic radiation to weaken her. It does have the potential to kill her; much like how her A.C.V can potentially kill Eve. Category:Superhumans Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Characters